


Newtonian

by kaci3PO



Series: The "Sex With Josh Fixes Everything" Universe [1]
Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds out about Rebecca and gives Aidan an ultimatum. Luckily for them both, Aidan knows how to solve both of their problems at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtonian

Josh doesn't really have a lot of spare money lying around, but when he does, he donates it to PETA. After the third time he woke up next to a deer carcass, he figured it was the least he could do. Two full moons later, he met Aidan and listened as Aidan recounted more than two hundred years of murder. He felt a little less guilty after that, but he kept up the donations. He tried to give blood once too, for Aidan's sake, but apparently werewolf blood doesn't cut it and he was rejected in the screening process.

It's not the OCD, or even the weight of his guilt that makes him do it. It's the years and years of Shabbos services, the way his father went out of his way to always show Josh how to make things right. Hell, it's down right Newtonian. Every action has to have an equal but opposite reaction. If you do something wrong, you have to do something to make it right. For every animal that Josh kills under the full moon, he saves one in return. For every ounce of blood Aidan steals from the blood bank, Josh donates money to help replace it. It's the only thing he can do to make it right, but damn it, he _tries_ , not just for himself, but for Aidan, too. Because Aidan needs to make things right just as much as Josh does. He's just spent too long with Bishop to be okay with admitting it.

That's why he loses it when he sees the poster of Rebecca. This whole thing was supposed to be about feeling normal and Aidan fucked it all up before it even really began.

"How'd it happen?" Josh asks. His fingers are twitching with the urge to _do something_ to fix this for the both of them, but he can't. There's nothing he can do for Aidan and they both know it. No donation can ever make up for this. So he does the only thing he can do and just asks the obvious question.

It's a long time before Aidan speaks and the silence hangs heavy in the air between them. When Aidan finally does answer the question, it sounds like a resignation.

"She invited me up to her apartment. We were having sex. She _smelled_ so incredibly…"

Delicious. Right. That, at least, Josh can relate to, although it's a half-formed memory made as the wolf, not a memory made in his own mind.

"Why?"

"Why? You actually have to ask me that? It's overwhelming, man. I couldn't _stop_."

"You're around people every day and you don't bite them."

"Yeah, well. It's different when I'm inside someone. There's too much going on. I'm…you know, distracted. And there are so many more _smells_ when you're having sex. In case you've forgotten."

"Now really isn't the time to be mocking me for not having sex since I got cursed," Josh answers stiffly. After a moment, he adds, "You know you can't have sex anymore."

"What?"

"You can't have sex anymore, Aidan. Not if it makes your shields go down or whatever."

He can tell Aidan wants to mock him for the reference, but he seems too aggravated to bother.

"You don't exactly get to tell me when I can and can not have sex, Josh. You're not my father, or my keeper, or my…I don't know, boyfriend. I'll just have to—to work on controlling myself better."

"I don't think you can," Josh says quietly. "You can't have sex with humans without wanting to drink. And—and I don't think you're ready to hold yourself back yet."

"So what, I'm supposed to give up sex like you?"

"It's not like I wanted to, Aidan. I made a _sacrifice_. You might want to try it sometime."

"Yeah, well…I can't give up sex. I guess I'm not a saint like you."

"I'm Jewish. We don't have saints. We have scholars."

"Whatever, Josh. Look, I'll just—"

"Kill someone. Again."

Aidan falls silent, and for a long moment, Josh thinks he's won. Then Aidan chuckles mirthlessly and he knows whatever Aidan's about to say, it cannot be anything good.

"You know the solution, right?"

"Don't have sex," Josh repeats.

"Don't have sex with _humans_ ," Aidan corrects.

"Why, you know a feisty lady vamp just waiting around for—"

"None that aren't with Bishop," Aidan interrupts. "And I didn't mean that. I meant us."

"You—what?"

"I think we should have sex. You need to get laid and I need to not kill people."

"But—wouldn't you just—you know?"

"Bite you? No offense, but creature blood is disgusting."

"So—so you promise not to bite me?"

Aidan raises an eyebrow. "You're actually considering this? I thought it was going to take more convincing."

"You can't keep killing people, Aidan. We're supposed to be going for normal here. I don't want to have to worry every time you go out if you're coming home with Shelly on your breath."

"Josh…maybe once every now and then works for you, but I actually have a sex drive. If don't want me to go out, then you're going to have to give me a reason to stay in. Repeatedly."

"I know," Josh answers quietly. "Just hand me a beer, okay? I'm going to need to be a little drunk for this."

"Please, I'm not that unattractive."

"No," Josh agrees. "But I know exactly what you want and…yeah. Hand me a beer."

Aidan chuckles—but doesn't deny it—and hands Josh two. When he's downed them both, Aidan asks, "Well, your bedroom or mine? Assuming you don't want this to happen on the kitchen table. Or the counter. Oh, it's been so long since I did it against a counter."

"We'll…work up to that," Josh says faintly. "My room. Your room is filthy. Your sheets are a mess. How many times have I told you no blood in bed? You know those stains don't come out."

"Yes, dear," Aidan sighs, put-upon, and Josh punches him on the shoulder.

"Do you have condoms?"

"You know we don't need them, right? You can't get pregnant and I can't get sick or transmit STDs."

"The _mess_ , Aidan. That's disgusting."

Aidan rolls his eyes. "I keep some around so I don't have to explain to humans. Do you have lube? Wait, what am I saying? You haven't had sex in two years. Of course you have lube."

"Fuck you," Josh answers, without any real malice—mostly because it's true.

Aidan ducks into his own bedroom to retrieve the condoms and waves the box in Josh's face to make sure he's registered that they're available.

"There. You happy? Your manly virtue will be protected."

"I think my manly virtue's about to go out the window, but yeah."

Aidan chuckles and Josh just stares at him, unsure of what he's supposed to do now, but then Aidan crowds into his personal space and curls his free hand around the base of Josh's neck.

"It feels really good," Aidan says quietly. "I mean, it's been awhile since I tried this, but I remember it being fucking awesome."

"Bishop?"

"Yeah. And some others."

"How many?"

"A few. A lot. I don't know. It's possible I was a bit indiscriminate when I was first turned. It's good, though. Don't obsess about this."

"Hard not to," Josh says fairly, but then Aidan kisses him, backing him up against his bedroom door. He fumbles behind himself for the handle, nearly falling over into the room when he grabs it, but Aidan keeps him steady.

"Easy," Aidan chides. It takes Josh a moment to realize that it feels wrong because there's no huff of warm air against his lips when Aidan speaks into the tiny space between their open mouths. "Relax."

Josh nods, but doesn't—couldn't, not with Aidan tossing the box of condoms onto the bed and sliding his fingers up under Josh's shirt to get at his bare skin.

Josh lets out a puff of air, fighting the urge to tilt his head back. Aidan's mouth is getting closer and closer to his jugular and the part of Josh that makes him twitch, the part that will never really trust anyone completely, is convinced that as soon as Josh gives him the invitation, Aidan's teeth will sink into his skin. But it's been so long since someone touched him like this, since he felt a steady hand at the small of his back pulling him closer, that he can't help the soft groan that comes out when Aidan closes the small space between them and leaves them in complete—so very, very complete—contact. His head falls back unintentionally and he prepares himself for the feeling of fangs tearing him apart, but it doesn't happen.

"I'm not going to bite you," Aidan tells him quietly. "Not even if you ask. And I'm not giving you a hickey, either, you kinky slut."

Josh tries to glare at him, but it comes out more like a fond chuckle.

Aidan kisses him again, which more or less takes away Josh's ability to do anything but lift his arms so Aidan can pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor.

"Aidan—" he says—or tries, what with their mouths being sealed together and all—"don't leave that there."

"You can get it later, Josh."

"Let me fold it," Josh insists.

"Josh, you can fold it, or I can do this." Aidan slides his hand into Josh's pants, trailing his fingers along Josh's cock before gripping him just right.

"I—" Josh says, torn, but Aidan uses his free hand to push Josh's pants down past his hips and there's so much more room to work this way.

"Josh," Aidan says placatingly, "the mess will still be there after we make another mess all over your sheets. You can clean them both up at once."

"But—"

Aidan pushes his underwear down and kisses him, hard.

"Josh," he says when they part so Josh can catch his breath, "I want to lay you out on that bed and fuck you until Sally leaves the damn house just so she doesn't have to hear you scream my name anymore."

Josh backs up until his knees hit the bed, then collapses back onto it. It was supposed to be because he was suddenly unsure if he was actually going to be able to keep upright, but Aidan seems to take it as an invitation and tugs his own clothes off before pushing Josh onto his back and covering Josh's body with his own.

Josh gasps and arches up against him, groaning at the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Fuck," he pants, and Aidan grins at him.

"It's been awhile since I tried to blow someone," he admits, "but I'm pretty sure I can keep my fangs in check."

"I think the entire reason why we're here is that you can't," Josh answers.

Aidan flinches, but shrugs his agreement. "Hand me your lube, then."

Josh hands it over from his nightstand and watches Aidan cover both hands in the stuff. He's about to ask why he needs it on both when Aidan wraps one hand back around him, tight and slick and so much better than before. He groans and rocks into it, caught up in how good it feels, and almost doesn't notice that Aidan's free fingers are circling around him, rough and insistent until finally, Josh inadvertently rocks himself down onto one.

He gasps and freezes, but Aidan just grins at him and starts to work his finger further inside. It probably hurts, or at least Josh thinks it must, but he can't really register anything other than how good it feels to have someone else's hand on his cock. Aidan's grip is so perfect and he twists his wrist just right. Josh can barely stand how good it feels.

"I knew you were slutty," Aidan teases, and Josh smacks him on the arm—probably a bad idea considering that Aidan's about to fuck him, but really, he's not that slutty. He's just determined to balance their karmic scales, that's all, and if Aidan needs to stop having sex with humans so that he won't kill them, then…well, all things considered, Josh doesn't mind taking that one for the team.

"Shut up and just—fuck, just move your finger right—no, my right—yeah, there."

Aidan lowers his lips to Josh's thigh and trails his tongue from knee to cock. Josh shivers, groaning, and opens his legs a little further so that Aidan can settle between them. He ignores the smirk on Aidan's face and hisses, "I'm doing this for _you_ , you know."

"Yeah. And it looks like such a hardship."

"Don't bring puns into this."

Aidan laughs and eases a second finger into him. "You want this," he says easily, like it's just a fact of life and not something to be debated or discussed. "You might be doing it for me, but you want it, too, don't you?"

Josh debates lying, but Aidan knows him too well for it, and at any rate, he's practically dying to come. That and the fact that he keeps rocking down on Aidan's fingers and letting out strangled little noises every time he manages to get Aidan's fingers where he needs them.

"Just say it, Josh. I'm not going to do it until you admit it. I don't do pity sex, and I especially don't do it when I'm the one being pitied. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Aidan—"

"Josh," he replies in the same tone of voice.

"Come on."

"I will. As soon as you say you want it."

"Fine, whatever. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Josh."

"Aidan, will you just shut up and fuck me already?"

Aidan considers that, then beams at him. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Josh insists on watching Aidan put the condom on—he is _not_ cleaning that mess up afterwards, not when he's not even sure he'll be able to _walk_ —and then there's a lot of awkwardness as they try to figure out where they're both supposed to be. They finally end up with Josh on his knees, fingers twisted in the sheets as Aidan pushes into him. It feels like forever that Aidan's sliding inside him, like his cock just goes on and on and _on_ —and while Josh will grudgingly admit that Aidan's is a little bit longer than his own, it's not inhumanly so (pun not intended); it's more or less average, really, so he doesn't know what's taking so long—but then Aidan's finally flush against him, chuckling with relief and kissing each of Josh's shoulders.

"Fuck, Josh. I didn't think you could take that."

"Yeah, well…do something already before I change my mind."

"Pushy bottom."

Josh groans and hides his face in the pillow closest to him. "Don't make me regret this."

"Like you could. I'm about to show you the time of your life, Josh. You could try being a little bit grateful."

"I hate you so much."

"You adore me."

"Maybe," Josh admits, but it gets cut off at the end because Aidan is pulling out of him, torturously slow, and Josh feels like the air is being pulled out of his lungs with every slide of Aidan's cock.

"Fuck, Aidan—"

"When I get you used to this," Aidan says casually, "I'm going to pull you back onto my cock and let you ride me."

"I—what?"

"It's my favorite."

"But—"

"It's for the greater good, Josh. You're _saving lives_. Moses would be proud."

"Moses would not be proud that I'm letting you fuck me just so you don't kill people on accident."

"Sure he would. You're a mensch."

"I hate you," Josh says for the second time that night.

"You don't," Aidan counters. "You adore me and you're loving this so just relax and let me fuck you right."

He pushes his hips forward again, still going painfully slow, and it makes Josh squirm back against him. It _does_ feel good, when he can get his mind off of the feeling of being stretched open like this.

"Aidan—"

"Shhh. Try to relax, Josh. This is going to feel so good, I promise."

"I—I know. Can you just…change the angle a little bit?"

Aidan's fingers dig into his hips as he moves Josh around, shifting him until finally, oh God— _finally_ —Aidan's angled just right inside him.

"Fuck," he groans, and Aidan starts to laugh behind him, but it gets bitten off into a moan halfway through.

"Jesus, Josh. You been doing this with someone else and keeping it from me?"

"N—no. Ah, fuck, Aidan, right there."

"You feel so _good_."

"That's probably because I've never been fucked before," Josh says fairly. "The whole…tightness issue. Oh, God, I'll never be tight again, will I?"

"You will be," Aidan promises. "For me."

Josh shivers inexplicably and arches his back, opening himself up a little further for Aidan so that he can get farther inside. Josh's fingers go white against the sheets as Aidan starts to fuck him harder. All the breath gets knocked out of his lungs on each stroke, and he shifts closer and closer to the headboard each time until he finally has to brace both hands on the headboard just to keep himself from slamming into it.

"Fuck, Aidan, please, I need—"

Aidan wraps his arms around Josh's waist and tugs, pulling Josh back onto him, and then suddenly they're both kneeling, Josh on Aidan's lap, and oh _fuck_ , gravity makes all the difference.

Josh lets out a huff of air and digs his fingernails into Aidan's thighs.

"Fuck," he gasps. "Oh, God, Aidan. Fuck that is so— _fuck._ "

"Your turn," Aidan reminds him. "I told you that once you got used to it, I'd let you ride me."

"O—okay."

Josh carefully lifts himself up, groaning at the feel of Aidan's cock pushing and pulling inside him. It's too intense and they probably should've worked up to this, after like, a month of blowjobs or something, but Josh doesn't really care. This is just too good, especially now that he has a little bit of control, and after a few slow, experimental rolls of his hips, Josh finds a rhythm that makes Aidan grunt in his ear, sweaty and sticky and _hot_.

"You want me to touch you, Josh?" Aidan asks. "Or do you think you can come just from my cock inside you?"

"Touch me," Josh answers immediately, because fuck, he needs to come pretty much right this second.

It honestly doesn't take that many strokes of Aidan's hand, or words whispered in Josh's ear—"I want to teach you how to fuck me, Josh. I want you to pin me down and fuck me so hard I can barely walk. I want to teach you how to give a blow job. I bet your pretty little mouth would be so good at it. Do you want that, Josh? Come for me if you do."—before Josh comes all over himself, Aidan's hand, and his sheets. He's too blissed out to even notice the mess, though, because Aidan's still moving inside him, still dragging his cock over Josh's over-sensitive prostate. He whines, and Aidan backs off until Josh nods that it's okay for him to finish.

Josh has orgasmed while he was having sex with a girl before, and he's had them orgasm while he was still inside them, but he's never had someone come while they were inside of _him_. It feels so strange and so amazing and Josh sort of regrets making Aidan wear the functionally useless condom until he finally comes to his senses and realizes what a mess there is for him to clean up already.

Aidan guides Josh up off his lap and kisses his temple when Josh collapses back onto the bed almost immediately.

"You uh…you okay?"

Josh has never seen Aidan look awkward. Ever. It's sort of terrifying.

"Yeah. A little sore, I think. That was—wow. I didn't know it would be so—so—"

"Amazing?" Aidan asks. He settles himself on the bed beside Josh and for one second, Josh is sure Aidan's about to _cuddle_ him. But Aidan just stays there beside him, their shoulders touching comfortably.

"Yeah. Did you—I mean, did that help?"

"The whole thirst for blood thing? No. Helped my sex drive, though, which is a step in the right direction. You know you can't back out on me, right? You're not allowed to let me do that and then just change your mind. Well, I mean, you can, but think of the children."

"I'm not going to back out. Tell anyone I said this and I'll kill you next full moon, but…that was actually fucking incredible."

Aidan grins at him. "So what you're saying is that from now on, whenever I want sex, you'll give it to me daily and nightly and ever so rightly?"

"I guess. If you have to say it like that."

Aidan presses a quick kiss to Josh's lips and whispers, "I told you that you were a slut."


End file.
